dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION
Song Information Artist: DE-JAVU Composition: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED Arrangement: DE-JAVU (dj TAKA) Video Type: Stage (X3 VS 2ndMIX→DDR 2013 Location Test), Full (DDR 2013, X3 VS 2ndMIX mode) BPM: 190 (95-380) (380→stop→190→stop→190→95→stop→190→3 stops→190) Length: 1:39, 1:42 (OST) First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Lyrics None. Song Connections / Remixes *TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION is the latest entry in the TRIP MACHINE series of songs. Other songs include: **TRIP MACHINE by DE-SIRE, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution Internet Ranking Ver. **SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~ by DE-SIRE, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX. **''SP-TRIP MACHINE (for beatmania II)'' by dj TAKA feat. DE-SIRE, which can be found on beatmaniaIIDX 2nd style. ***''SP-TRIP MACHINE (for beatmania II)'' is the first song of the series that involves dj TAKA. **TRIP MACHINE~luv mix~ by 2MB, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX CS. **TRIP MACHINE CLIMAX by DE-SIRE, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX. **TRIP MACHINE survivor by DE-SIRE, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **TRIP MACHINE PhoeniX by DE-SIRE改, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2. **TRIP MACHINE (xac nanoglide mix) by DE-SIRE, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. ***TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION is the only song in the TRIP MACHINE series that is completely instrumental. It is also the second TRIP MACHINE song that involves dj TAKA and is the first one since TRIP MACHINE~luv mix~ that does not involve Naoki Maeda. ***Despite being produced after TRIP MACHINE (xac nanoglide mix), TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION actually appeared in DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX (June 20, 2012) first before TRIP MACHINE (xac nanoglide mix) in October 1, 2012. As such, TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION is currently the latest entry in the TRIP MACHINE series of songs. *TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION has a similar beat structure to another dj TAKA song, Hollywood Galaxy, one of the unlockable boss songs from REFLEC BEAT that appeared in the REFLEC BEAT Ver.1.5 update. Trivia *TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION was first playable as a special FINAL STAGE song on Normal difficulty in DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX's 2ndMIX mode starting from June 20, 2012. Another new song was: **PARANOiA Revolution, accessible on Hard difficulty. **Both songs became EXTRA STAGE songs on X3 mode on August 2, 2012, as part of the CROSSOVER DDR event, at EXTRA STAGE Level 6. They became fully unlocked on November 5, 2012, along with all other CROSSOVER DDR songs, including Tohoku EVOLVED. *TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION's Expert rating on 2ndMIX mode is a 9, and it is named EVOLUTIONARY, in reference to TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION's song title. **However, there were no charts with a 9-footer rating during DDR 2ndMIX's time, and DDR 3rdMIX introduced 9-footers. 9-footers in DDR 3rdMIX were given the title of CATASTROPHIC. *During the beginning of the song, TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION's Single Challenge chart borrows from SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~'s Single Expert chart, as well as TRIP MACHINE's Single Expert chart. *During the Final Round of the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 event, it was revealed that DE-JAVU is indeed dj TAKA. *TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION marks dj TAKA's first boss song on the DDR series that is not a collaboration of two artists. *TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION also marks the first non-crossover dj TAKA song in DDR with its Challenge chart being rated Level 18 on the 1-20 scale. *The last three stops in TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION cause the rest of the song's regular quarter notes to fall on blue notes instead. As such, even the Beginner chart has a Chaos value. *TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION's BPM is displayed as 190. It actually runs at 95-380. **This makes TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION the fastest of all TRIP MACHINE songs, at 380 (or 190). *TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION was a Final Round song in the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 event for DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, along with PARANOIA survivor MAX, Pluto Relinquish, and Tohoku EVOLVED. **Like with PARANOIA survivor MAX, TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION's Challenge chart was used. *As with all other 2ndMIX mode songs, TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION's 2ndMIX mode background video is shown on a stage, specifically the dark blue one used by VANESSA and Leaving.... **As of DDR 2013, TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION's background video is now displayed fullscreen. This is to avoid the crashing problem that all other songs with on-stage background movies would later suffer from. Gallery TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION-jacket.png|Album art. TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION.png|2ndMIX mode banner. TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION-bg.png|2ndMIX mode background. TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION BG with no text.png|2ndMIX mode background with no text. DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX - 9 Footer Rating (Evolutionary).png|9 footer rating in 2ndMIX mode when selecting TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION. TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION Stage.png|TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION's background video shown on a stage. TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION (vertical 1111111).png|The "①①①①①①①" shot from the video. TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION (sideways 1111111).png|The sideways "①①①①①①①" shot from the video. Background Video Song Production Information Having entered into a new stage, DDR will have this new song. (DE-JAVU) Difficulty & Notecounts Note: When played in 2ndMIX mode, all freeze arrows appear as normal arrows. Groove Radar Values Category:Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:TRIP MACHINE Category:Crossover DDR Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:Dj TAKA Songs Category:KAC 2012 Category:Remixes Category:Final Stage Songs Category:Extra Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Songs with BPM Errors